It's Da Winna, va!
by Akai-Kurenai
Summary: Three minutes. Two rivals. A cereal bar that they don’t want to share for some strange, illogical reason. Only one can be the…WINNA-VA! Crack fic!


It was a sunny morning, and the birds, always the early risers, chirped merrily while squirrels curiously poked their heads from their homes. While many people chose to sleep in during weekends, it was not so for a girl named CinnaVa. It was in her nature to be constantly moving, as she had boundless energy. The gods had decided to smile upon this girl and granted her athletic talent, which allowed her to take jogs in the mornings. Well, it looks like you're in luck – there she goes right now! Let's follow her and see what she's up to.

CinnaVa jogged along the path, passing signboards, parked cars, and a smattering of businessmen walking to their offices. Her short brown hair had become wild and messy within the first few minutes of her exercise, earning a few grumbles from the fanged girl. After a while, she returned to her default happy expression as she steadily approached the park, and a certain park bench.

There, sitting patiently on the green wooden structure was her best friend, Aya-ple.

"Mornin', Aya-ple!" CinnaVa called. Aya-ple turned at the sound of her name, and smiled upon recognizing her dear friend. She kept one hand on top of a large green bag and used the other to wave at the approaching girl.

Ah. You're probably wondering where CinnaMon and Bad Apple (the actual main characters) are, right? Well, let's just say that a certain authoress thought that they would get in the way of this fanfiction. Of course, being the kind, caring person she is, the authoress dismissed them in a very safe, humane manner.

Say, did you know that she ate a suspiciously lumpy apple pie the other day?

Anyways, CinnaVa reached the bench and sat down, wiping a hand across her sweaty brow.

"CinnaVa! There's no reason for you to get your hands all sweaty!" Aya-ple exclaimed. "Here…"

CinnaVa watched, bemused, as her light-haired friend reached into her bag and pulled out a towel and a water bottle. Upon seeing the items, she perked up.

"Oh ho! For me? Thanks, va!" CinnaVa exclaimed as she took the towel, which she draped around her neck, and the bottle, which she immediately opened.

Aya-ple merely smiled and folded her hands neatly on her lap in response. After CinnaVa had finally finished drinking, she said, "Well, let's get going, then. We don't want to make your parents worry too much by staying out late."

"Right! Let's get go –" At that exact moment, CinnaVa's stomach let out an all-mighty growl.

Aya-ple was just about to make a comment when her stomach let out an equally fierce rumble.

Aya-ple and CinnaVa looked at their stomachs for a while. Each growled once more, almost in response to their stares.

CinnaVa laughed nervously. "Ah ha ha ha…I guess I should've eaten something before I went jogging, va."

"Eh? You didn't eat anything at all?" Aya-ple asked.

"Well…" CinnaVa scratched her cheek. "If I eat something and go jogging, my stomach starts to hurt a lot. Trust me, you don't wanna know. Anyways, what about you?"

Aya-ple shifted the headband on her head slightly as she began to think. "I didn't think to bring any food with me," she muttered. "I was too busy timing my arrival to the park to yours that I didn't have time to eat anything. Plus, I don't have any money on me right now."

CinnaVa clapped her on the shoulder reassuringly. "It's fine, it's fine! Besides, I have a few coins myself, so I can just get us a small snack, va! Ah! Look!" The athletic girl pointed to a vending machine next to the road. "I'll buy something right now!" She dashed off before Aya-ple could say another word, leaving her to sigh amusedly and amble off after her.

"What to get, what to get, what to get…" CinnaVa pored over the rows of cookies, chips, and granola bars behind the glass case.

"You should get a granola bar," Aya-ple, who had managed to catch up to her energetic friend, remarked. "Too much sugar will just ruin the whole point of exercising."

"All right then! Granola bars it is! Two…ah, crap, the brand name is in English...A-Ap-Apple Jacks cereal bars, coming right up!" CinnaVa happily inserted her money, pushed a series of buttons, and waited for the familiar "whir" and "thunk" of the machine.

_Whirrrr._

_Thunk._

"Yosh! Cereal bar number one!" CinnaVa exclaimed as she snatched it up from the dispenser.

_Whirrrr…_

Silence.

CinnaVa gazed blankly at the machine. "Oi, that's not supposed to happen, is it?" CinnaVa said.

"Well, I think I know why nothing's coming out." Aya-ple pointed to the electronic display, which read "SOLD OUT".

"That's fine then, I'll just press the coin return and buy a different snack." CinnaVa laughed merrily as she pressed down the coin return lever.

_Creak…_

"Aya-ple. Nothing's coming out again."

The girl in question laughed nervously. "Well, vending machines do tend to eat up your money."

CinnaVa looked despondently at the machine. "What? But…that was all the money I had left!"

"Ah." Aya-ple smiled at her friend. "I guess I'll just have to do without food for now. Go ahead and take it – you paid for it, after all." At that moment, her stomach let out another rumble.

CinnaVa chortled and held out the cereal bar. "Nah, you took the time to wait for me and bring me all that stuff, va. You take it." At _that_ moment, CinnaVa's stomach growled at an even larger volume than before.

Both friends sweatdropped as they nervously placed a hand over their stomachs. It seemed as if they were at some kind of a stalemate – both were very hungry but refused to give up their pride and take the cereal bar.

Hey. Here's a suggestion. Why don't they just have some kind of competition to see who gets the snack?

"That's a great idea," CinnaVa chirped.

"Eh?" Aya-ple looked at the fanged girl quizzically. "Did you just say something?"

"Let's have a competition to see who gets the cereal bar! That's what that one voice said…" CinnaVa's voice trailed off as she realized the absurdity of her question.

Aya-ple gazed at her friend worriedly before brushing off the weird moment. "Well, that's a great suggestion. It would be a fair way to decide who would get it. Got anything in mind?"

"Uh…how about a race?" CinnaVa suggested.

Aya-ple laughed lightly. "That's a fairly simple way to do it, but need I remind you that you're on the school track team? How about a wordplay game?"

CinnaVa shook her head. "Do I need to remind _you_ that you have straight A's in Language, which happens to be your best subject and one of my worst?"

"Ah, um, right…" Aya-ple stuttered.

The two friends stood in silence once more, gazing nervously at each other. At this rate, they could've become masters at a staring contest.

"Yeah! That's it!" CinnaVa shouted.

Aya-ple jumped slightly at CinnaVa's sudden exclamation, but quickly recovered. "What's 'it', CinnaVa?"

"A staring match! First one to blink loses the Apple Jacks bar! Wow, that voice has some…" CinnaVa realized that she was starting to sound slightly delusional, and shut her mouth.

Aya-ple tilted her head. "CinnaVa, are you sure you didn't push yourself too hard when you went jogging this morning?"

"Well, uh, never mind that," CinnaVa quickly changed the subject. "How long should it be for? I heard the world record for not blinking was something around two months, va!"

"Hm. I think that only a few minutes should do until one of us cracks. How about…three minutes?" Aya-ple proposed.

"Fair enough!" CinnaVa cheered. She grabbed her startled friend's hand and pulled her over to one of the picnic tables in the park. "Hey, if we're going to do this, might as well sit and be comfortable!"

Aya-ple giggled and sat down carefully, placing the Apple Jacks cereal bar on the end of the table and her cell phone, which had a timer, on the other. "I may be your best friend, CinnaVa, but don't expect me to go easy on you," she said lightly.

"Oh, ho? Is that boldness I hear? Any and all challengers will be crushed by my might!" CinnaVa retorted, glancing sideways at her rival.

The long-haired girl merely smirked uncharacteristically and pressed a button on her cell phone. "I'm going to start now. On your mark…get set…"

"WHO'S THE WINNA-VA?" Both chanted this phrase simultaneously as they swiveled to face each other.

CinnaVa stared fiercely at Aya-ple, while Aya-ple calmly stared back. It was tough to say who would win – CinnaVa's gaze was quite unnerving, but Aya-ple looked as though she had a large amount of endurance.

A minute passed. Then two.

Their eyes remained locked onto each other, even as Aya-ple's phone beeped, signaling that only thirty seconds were left. Their unwavering concentration was quite astounding, enough to make passerby uneasy at the sheer level of their intensity.

It was so intense, in fact, that they almost missed seeing a bird fly over, snatch the cereal bar, and then alight on top of a telephone pole. Whew. That was a close one.

.....

Wait.

What?!?!?!

CinnaVa and Aya-ple tore their eyes away from each other and directed it to the bird, just in time to see it sing "I for-for-for-forgot to eat breakfast," miraculously unwrap the treat, and devour it in a matter of seconds.

The two friends stared in shock at the feathered creature for a while, and then hit their heads against the table in exasperation.

"My beloved cereal bar!" CinnaVa sobbed. After a few minutes of sniffling and sulking, she moaned, "I guess we're only fit to be minor characters after all."

"There, there, CinnaVa. We'll just have to try our best and persevere," Aya-ple said consolingly as she patted CinnaVa's head.

"Hah… " CinnaVa let out a sigh. "Let's get back to the Lucky Star set, then. I think the world has proved to us that we should just remain in the background."

"..."

"....."

".......CinnaVa?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't we just split the bar into two and share it?"

"Ah –"

**

* * *

**

**Well, well, well. I thought I had given up on these, but I guess I was wrong. By any rate, here's a little apology present to those of you out there for having to read my last fic. Yes, it was crappy, short, and not as epic as I thought it would be. I rushed it, and I'm sorry. **

**I really do love these two (Misao and Ayano), and I'm rather sad that there aren't many good fanfictions about them. Actually, the majority of Lucky Star fanfics are about the four main girls. I bet there's more fanfics about Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki than Yutaka, Minami, Hiyori, Patricia, Misao, and Ayano combined. Hmph.**

**BTW, I believe that this is my first cereal fic not based on a General Mills product. Congratulations, Apple Jacks of Post?**

**Ah, if only Peep were reading this. She's completely correct: I do enjoy breaking down the fourth wall in Lucky Star fanfictions.**

**I may not post any more cereal fics for a while…I've got that crack fic collab and several other story ideas I have in mind to work on. Have no fear, though – I'm not dead yet!**

**Anyways, kindly review and alert me of any errors!**


End file.
